


Sky Meant to Grow

by dasakuryo



Series: fluttering thrill at the end of our fingertips (blissbirth) [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: When the Alliance sends them to Coruscant on a high profile intelligence mission, having to attend luxurious and pompous galas is the last thing Jyn could have imagined happening. It will all be easier if she could rub that amused smile off Cassian's face.





	Sky Meant to Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for therebelcaptainnetwork prompt Trust. Hope you enjoy!

"Trust goes both ways, doesn't it?"

Jyn wanted to smack him for using her own words against her. He even had the nerve of flashing her that disarming smile —the one of that curled only one side of his mouth, the one that had him arching his eyebrows lightly. The one that made her stomach flutter. She wanted to wipe it off his face.

It didn't help either that Senator Chuchi had his back on this. She was outnumbered.

"This is ridiculous," she protested, grunting, "I look ridiculous."

Cassian grabbed her by the shoulders and, gently, pivoted her around. Jyn lowered her eyes to the floor, right to the dark red carpet. Cassian cleared his throat and she bit the inside of her cheek, figuring how long she could stretch not looking up. His fingers squeezed her shoulder, with an irritated heaved sigh, Jyn raised her gaze.

She grimaced at the image in the mirror.

"I think you look nice."

Jyn couldn't help but snort. The fact that she saw Cassian pressing his lips together, biting down the smile tugging at his face did absolutely nothing to subdue her annoyance —especially when barely a second afterwards he actually let that smile break free, wrinkling even the corners of his eyelids. Strategically, turning around to bump him on the shoulder was impractical. More so considering she was wearing high heels.

She hated this. The dress cloth itched on her neck. The high heels were killing her feet. At first she thought this mission would be more interesting, spending two weeks on Coruscant doing intelligence. She'd figured it would entail going to the lower levels, try to find leads, meet with Cassian's contacts on the capital, even drop by the headquarters of Coruscanti rebel cells—

She'd never pictured it would entail impersonating a pair of newly weds. Perhaps she should have taken the time to go over the report before leaving headquarters, instead of choosing to spend the time engaging in other activities —not that Cassian had put that much of a resistance to begin with, and he was supposed to be the insufferable voice of reason in their equation. The fact that said newly weds were meant to be part of Coruscant high society made it even worse.

Jyn's tongue was getting tired of putting on a refined Coruscanti accent. Besides, the whole attending galas and social gatherings was met with a rebuff. The mere thought she would have to spend hours that night at a party smiling, chatting and joking with people who lived in a bubble of comfort and blind detachment was enough to give her a headache.

Her mood when from annoyed to very displeased when Cassian nuzzled his nose on her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She revelled in the warmth of his chest on her back —perhaps that hideous, uncomfortable backless dress had its perks after all. Laying her hand on his wrist, she let her weight rest on him, leaning back into the touch. A pleased, contented hum rolled off her lips when he started skimming kisses on the column of her throat. The grip of his arm tightened.

Sneaky.

"Are you sure we can't— I don't know, find other way?" she said, lifting her hand to stroke his hair, fingertips diving into the dark softness and scraping lightly. "I am way more persuasive with my batons, for that matter."

Him muffling his chuckle against her neck sent shivers and tremors over her skin.

"I'm pretty sure," he pressed a kiss to her jaw, right below her ear, "that you going all rebel partisan on them would be quite the sight," he mumbled against her skin, and his breathed words warmed every inch they caressed over, "but we're supposed to be discreet."

She rolled her eyes, faking annoyance this time. Tremors quivered on her back when another chuckle overtook him, she let the smile tug and curl her lips this time. She looked at him in the mirror, and for a fleeting moment wondered how it would feel like if they didn't have to pretend to do this —to have the luxury of being cradled in his chest as she finished getting ready for a party, not because they were going to retrieve intelligence for the rebellion but because they were actually going to attend a party.

Perhaps, what angered her the most about this whole mission was the fact these people took for granted things Jyn, nor Cassian, had ever had the luxury of experiencing. Because they were at war, because they had suffered its consequences, because they both had been at the receiving end of the Empire's hammer for years.

"You look," she met his gaze on the mirror, a warm smile in his eyes, "pretty."

She arched an eyebrow, pressed her lips together into a frown before retorting, "just pretty?" her tone offended. He chuckled, harbouring his face in the curve of her neck and she couldn't help but drop the act, dissolving into giggles for some reason that escaped her. Her sides hurt, not from Cassian's arm wrapped securely around her, pulling her even closer in his fit of laughter, but from giggling, from laughing.

Carefree.

"You don't trust my judgement, don't you?" he breathed out, still catching his breath. He pressed a kiss to her cheek this time.

Jyn wanted to turn around so badly. But she bit her lower lip instead, trying her best not to chortle, "your judgement is biased here. Be honest, Cassian," she pulled a frown, "you're flattering me. And if you are not," she quickly added, when she saw him opening his mouth to protest, "you're still not being impartial, at least not with this," she waved her hand, a flourish, over the space between them and the mirror.

His grip loosened and suddenly they were standing face to face. Jyn pressed her lips together to keep them from curling; and there was a shadow of a smile playing on his features, she could see it in the glimmering of his eyes, on his slightly narrowing gaze.

"You can ask Senator Chuchi if you don't trust my judgement."

"Oh, I will," she fought back, clamping her mouth shut to keep herself from smiling. It was starting to hurt her cheeks.

Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt a gentle tilt upwards. She met the warmth of his gaze, and before Cassian could move a muscle she got advantage of those kriffing heels that had been torturing her for the past twenty minutes. She leant forward and pressed her mouth to his. Their lips brushed together softly, like a tease. The kiss was a slow, gentle caress of lips grazing over each other. Comforting in ways Jyn couldn't exactly define, but that spread warmth through her chest like she hadn't felt in years. His hand cradling her face, thumb stroking her cheek as their breaths mingled.

A warm, feathery touch on the seam of her lips. As her lips parted, her hands reached up and tangled in his hair. When he delved inside her mouth, it was as if he'd knocked all air from her lungs. Her heart beat in her ears as the kiss, slowly, turned more demanding. His heave curled into her mouth, something stirring low within her when it sank all the way to her lungs. She fisted his shirt, and suddenly his hand was tethering waves of warmth and flush to the dip of her back.

The kiss fluttered in their chests like solace, like a promise. The way the moved, breathed each other, tasted each other —it all felt like a warm welcoming, like arriving home. Welcome home, he'd said then, and Jyn would have never imagined that not only the rebellion was awaiting her as her home —but him, him as her own home, as the shelter that would always be waiting for her with open, welcoming arms, to pull her into the balm of tender warmness.

When she felt his hand reaching for the curve of her waist, she couldn't help but smile against his lips. When his fingers twitched and his stifled moan collided with her flushed lips, she felt her heartbeat thumping louder. When his hold on her waist turned feeble, tremulous, the air clogged in her throat. She couldn't swallow down the hum that crept its way into her mouth when he reached upwards, hand skimming and stroking across her side.

The rational part of her brain complained she should put a stop to it, they weren't alone, and the senator could cross the threshold any minute. The selfish part of her brain kicked the thought back to the depths of her mind, relishing in the touch, shifting beneath it to drag on the contact, the tender heat of his trace.

"How did it go?"

They pulled apart abruptly, as if the contact they'd been trying to melt down into burnt and hurt —which in a way, it did. Jyn smoothed the front of her dress and Cassian tried his best to fix his suddenly too wrinkled shirt. The murmur of her steps rang louder, until the Panthoran peered into the room, the fond smile wrinkled the green curves on her cheeks.

"I've told you the dress will look marvellous on you, didn't I?," the senator said, shuffling to where the two of them were standing opposite the mirror, "wouldn't you agree, agent Andor?"

There was something else to the smile that broke through her features this time, though Jyn considered best not to make any comments. Cassian shrugged, nodded in agreement, and excused himself out of the room to finish getting ready for the evening gala.

As soon as the door swooshed shut behind him, the smile dangling on the senator's lips widened, bright. She gestured with her hand to the other end of the room, where a large round mirror littered with lights all around its shape rested above a delicate dressing table. Jyn followed suit, and perched on the edge of the bench while the senator turned on the lights and shuffled through the cases.

She'd even have to wear make-up. Well, this thing just kept getting better and better, didn't it, Jyn thought, trying her best to keep the rumble of her grunt secured inside her throat. Luckily for her, she was in good hands. It didn't take much time, other than Jyn feeling a bit mortified about having no clue of what to do exactly, it went smoothly. Senator Riyo Chuchi was sensible, gestured and instructed kindly what she'd to do and when to move, when to keep still.

"And we're done," she practically giggled, "you can open your eyes now."

Jyn could only stare at her reflection, mouth going a bit slack at the image looking back at her.

"I kept it simple, figured the least you want to do is draw too much attention," Riyo said, modestly, but beaming at her astonished reaction, "we can always add some more colour in there, if you want, of course."

She'd matched the make-up with the colours that played under the light on her shimmersilk dress. She'd matched the golden, red tones of the flowers embroidery that embellished the semi-transparent creamy base cloth. Gold and bronze doing up her eyelids and making her eyes sparkle with a brighter shade of green. Dark shades of red covering her lips —a slightly brighter shade on the upper one.

"I—it's..." she was at a loss for words. She'd never had the luxury of indulging in such things, she'd never done, or had done for that matter, her make up like that, "beautiful, thank you, senator," she managed at last in a rather shaky voice, the voice of a young girl who'd rarely had the chance before to wear make-up just for the sake of looking, feeling pretty.

"It's nothing, dear," the senator said. Jyn found herself frowning when a loopside smile and arched eyebrows did up her face, "just make sure to keep agent Andor at arm's length for a while, the make up has to survive the gala, after all."

Jyn's eyes widened and though she wanted to say something to rebuke that statement, nothing but stuttering and stammering incoherent words fell out of her mouth. The senator giggled, "I might be older, but not naive," she said, as she finished stocking the shadows and blushes in their respective compartments on the dresser; "and my lips are sealed. The Alliance doesn't need to know this, do they?"

Jyn managed to swallow the lump in her throat and breathe with ease.

"Besides," the senator giggled, shooting Jyn a knowing smile, "he's pretty. You know, for a human at least."

Jyn couldn't help but join in the conspirational laughter. 

* * *

 

"You look—"

He just stared, eyes wide, never actually getting around to finish voicing that thought. Jyn felt heat rose in her cheeks, her fingers plucked the skirt of her dress, fingertips sliding into the impossibly smooth cloth. Cassian, still a little bit agape and dazed, followed her every move with an smile dangling on his lips and threatening to break free, bright, on his face. Jyn let out a shaky breath, and he stretched out his hand.

Jyn slid her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. He clasped it, gave a gentle squeeze that made her clamp her lips together to keep herself from giggling —out of what, she didn't exactly know, bliss, excitement, nervousness... love.

The smart, becoming tunic did wonders on him, the crimson gossamers that sprout glimmering amidst the dark blue when the light hit with the right angle made him look even more dashing, distinguished. There was something delightfully charming of its contrast with his dishevelled hair, disarranged locks framing his face, somehow marking those angles on his face she loved to trace.

"You look handsome," she said, voice barely above a whisper, gaze shy and fleeting on his face.She heard his chuckle, nonetheless.

"What if I say I don't trust your judgement?"

Jyn poked him on the chest, pushing him away gently, physically hurting somewhere deep in her chest at the impossibility of answer to the need aching, beating behind her ribs to reach for his lips. She let him wrap his arms around her waist, nudging her closer. Taking advantage of the absence of distance —on both axis of space for once—, she looped her arms around his neck.

Gazing directly into his eyes, she merely echoed, "trust goes both ways."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jyn and Cassian going on undercover missions to the heart of imperial territory is a concept that is... well, kind of their thing, after all. I couldn't resist the thought of Cassian being a tease, for a change, nor the idea of Senator Chuchi being able to read the situation -these two aren't subtle in the slightest, regardless of what they might think ;p Hope you've enjoyed the story, feedback is sincerely appreciated! :)


End file.
